Pokemon Alpha Red X
by Light-Slaying-Dark
Summary: Two Trainers set off on a journey starting in Kanto. A lot of Pokemon will be encountered. Can the two Trainers complete the errand Professor Oak sent them on? (OCxOC, but that won't happen until maybe the Hoenn region. So it will be rated T for now.)
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Alpha Red X**

**a Pokemon tale by Light-Slaying-Dark**

The Pokemon world. A vast world full of wonderful creatures who co-exist peacefully with humans. Six regions, each with their own assortment of wild creatures to be found. One of these regions is where two prospective young Trainers will finally begin their long awaited journey. This region is Kanto. Home to the airy, and hopeful town of Pallet, where these two Trainers have been living their whole lives.

Slayer, who is a brown-haired, green-eyed, tan-skinned 11 year old male standing at 5' tall, wearing a red hat with a white front and red brim, a blue t-shirt and blue skinny jeans with red sneakers. His neighbor, who is a cute 4'9" tall, white-haired, tan-skinned girl with deep winter gray eyes. She wore a black blouse with a red skirt that went down to the middle of her thighs, and a dark crimson fedora. Her name was Storm.

Not only were they neighbors, they were also very close friends. Storm was the same age as Slayer, however, Slayer had been raised by a loving mother who respected her son. Storm, however, didn't want to be raised by conniving parents who wanted to do nothing but control their daughter's life, right down to what she wore and what she did every day. Every time she tried to resist, she got berated and insulted, as well as degraded.

This time, however, that was going to come to an end as Storm got the mail, and received her Trainer Card. Slayer had also received his as he was walking past Storm's house to go to Professor Oak's lab.

Storm decided to join him immediately. Slayer looked at her and smiled. "Finally got your Trainer Card, I see." He said jubilantly.

"Yes, however, get this. My parents want me to forget about becoming a Trainer and join that evil organization, Team Rocket." She said mockingly, as if to mock her own parents, disgusted at them.

"WHAT?" Slayer said in shock, his shock soon turning to disbelief. "What a couple of idiots." He shook his head. He knew that Storm's parents were always berating and insulting her, but then they tried telling her that she would only have a good life if she became a criminal?

Slayer then opened the door for Storm as the both of them walked into Professor Oak's Lab. The interior of the lab was filled with all sorts of Pokemon-related machinery, big capsules, insulated wires, and scientists practically working around the clock to try to unlock the deepest secrets of Pokemon as they worked within the white washed interior of the laboratory.

An old man with a stern face, wearing a white lab jacket and white pants and holding a book in his hand, was none other than Professor Samuel Oak.

"Ah, good to see you two here. Seems you two are of age to receive a Pokemon for your first journey." He said to them.

Slayer and Storm both nodded as he indicated three Pokemon in Poke Balls. Oak then said, "Well, go on, what are you waiting for? Pick one!" He said.

Slayer went up hesitantly to the three Poke Balls on the table and picked up the left one, tossing it. After a certain distance, the Poke Ball opened, releasing a wave of white light which coalesced into the shape of a green animal with red eyes and a bulb plant on its back. A Bulbasaur, it was called.

"Wow!" Slayer exclaimed. "This one is interestingly cute." He then pointed the Poke Ball at it, and a red beam shot out and made the Bulbasaur turn into a red beam of light, which then retracted into the Poke Ball. "I'll take it." He said.

Storm then went up and took the Poke Ball on the far right, releasing the Pokemon inside, which was a blue-skinned, big brown-eyed, brown-shelled turtle named Squirtle. "Wow, that one's cute too!" Slayer said, looking at it.

Storm smiled, agreeing with him. She returned the Squirtle to its Poke Ball and put it on her belt, indicating she decided to choose it.

"Before you two leave..." Oak said, walking over to a desk that had a monitor and keyboard on it, as well as two small machines that looked like portable computers, which were in a red cover. He picked up the two devices and walked back to where he was, right in front of the two Trainers. "I'd like to ask something of you two. This is something I've been working on called a Pokedex. Imagine if we could see every single Pokemon out there in this world. Alas, I'm too old to go on an adventure of this magnitude. Will you two do this for me?" Oak asked them.

Slayer and Storm both nodded. Oak smiled as he gave them the Pokedexes. "Now go out there and find every single Pokemon out there."

Slayer and Storm both nodded before they left. After they both left the lab and were walking towards their homes, Storm's mom looked at them both and saw Storm's belt. Upon seeing the Poke Ball on he belt, she immediately ran up to them in a rage and tried to take the Poke Ball away from her!

Slayer saw her grab for it and pushed her back hard, knocking her on her back on the ground. "What the hell do you think you were trying to do?" He scolded.

"I only wanted to take a look at it, you stupid boy." She fired back. "I saw the look in your eyes, you worthless, uncaring bitch. You wanted to take it away from her. That Poke Ball is hers and hers only, you know." He fired back, knowing that he was right.

"You can't just take things from your own daughter and think that you have all of the right to control what she can and can't do. Now if you'll excuse us, Professor Oak asked US to do something for him, meaning Storm and I only, AND, this does not require your permission." He then led Storm over to his house, where his mother was waiting. His mother was a beautiful brunette in her late 30s-early 40s, wearing a pink shirt with an apron over it, which covered her pink boyshorts.

Her blue eyes were highly expressive and she had a very positive demeanor about her, plus she could see what Storm's parents couldn't whenever she saw her son with their daughter, a love that would transcend time as she saw them walk in while she was on the phone. "Alright, thanks. I'll be here when you get here. Bye." She then hung up the phone and looked at Storm and Slayer.

She saw the Poke Balls the two had. "Oh, you two have Pokemon with you." She then walked over to where two Journals and two Town Maps were on the counter. "You'll both need these for your journey. Go on ahead, take them." She said, handing the items to the two. They both took them and put them in their backpacks, then smiled at her.

Slayer's mom smiled back at both of them. "A journey with Pokemon. It definitely sounds like an adventure. Have fun you two." She said as they both walked outside and left towards Route 1, which was just ahead, right in between and behind Slayer's and Storm's houses, nestled in a canopy of trees.

As the duo left towards Route 1, unknown to them, a police officer had her motorcycle parked in front of Storm's house, along with a detainment truck outside the house. A few minutes later, the police officer between Pallet Town and Viridian City was leading Storm's parents out of the house in handcuffs to the detainment vehicle. Once they had been loaded into the truck, the doors were closed and the truck went on its way.

(And so, Slayer and Storm begin their journey through the Kanto region. Unbeknownst to them, Storm's parents have been arrested. What charges have been pressed against them, and what effect will it have on Storm? Find out next time as Slayer and Storm travel to Viridian City in the next exciting installment, of Pokemon Alpha Red X!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon Alpha Red X**

**Chapter 2**

"Bulbasaur use Tackle!" Slayer commanded, pointing his index finger at a Pidgey in the tall grass. Bulbasaur nodded and ran towards the Pidgey, crashing into it. Since the Pidgey was weak already from the last two attacks, it had fainted, making the Pokemon grow stronger as he returned Bulbasaur to his Poke Ball. "Nice job boy."

His Bulbasaur and Storm's Squirtle were already level 7 as they made their way through Route 1, on their way toViridian City, which was going to be the first stop. Both Pokemon and their respective Trainers respected each other greatly, and were forming deep bonds with one another. Soon after climbing the hill and traversing through a few patches of tall grass without incident, they arrived at Viridian City. As soon as they arrived, it started raining, and there was thunder and lightning. "Ah great. A thunderstorm." Slayer said before taking Storm by the hand and leading her to the nearest building, which was the Pokemon Center.

The two didn't get very wet from the rain, but Slayer knew they had to stay inside. So they waited. And waited. The storm lasted all day, much to Slayer and Storm's dismay, so they both slept beside each other.

They were still asleep by the time the storm broke. However, unbeknownst to them, and the nurse tending to the equipment in the Pokemon Center, two Celebi, and two Mew, flew in silently through an open window next to the two Trainers. One Mew had pink fur, the other one blue, one Celebi was green, the other one was pink.

They nodded to each other before the shiny Mew and non-shiny Celebi took a Pokeball each from Slayer's pack and let themselves into them, the non-shiny Mew and shiny Celebi doing the same thing from Storm's backpack. Once they were done, the Pokeballs attached themselves to Slayer's and Storm's belts, completing their mission.

Nurse Joy, the nurse who was tending to the healing equipment then walked over to the two Trainers and gently nudged them awake. "Good morning you two." She chimed in a sweet voice.

Slayer was the first one to stir. Storm felt him stir, causing her to awaken as well. Slayer was then the first one to notice he had more than one Poke Ball on his belt. Storm noticed the same thing on her belt, much to her surprise. "I don't remember having more than one Poke Ball on my belt." She said.

"Neither do I remember having more than one Poke Ball on my belt." Slayer said, taking one of the Poke Balls from his belt and tossing it into the air, not knowing that he just let a shiny Mew out of its Poke Ball. Slayer saw the Pokemon and his jaw dropped in complete and utter shock. Storm saw it as well and gasped in shock and surprise. Then she smiled. "He's adorable!"

Slayer smiled as well as he got over his shock. "A Mew like this has to be extremely rare, very powerful, and almost impossible to catch. But why? Why do I have a shiny Mew?" He then returned the Mew to its Poke Ball, and tossed the other one, letting out the non-shiny Celebi. His wings fluttered as he hovered in front of Slayer. He smiled at it. "This one is cute also." He then took out his Pokedex, and sure enough, there were both entries for Celebi and Mew in it. "So, Mew is known as the DNA Pokemon, and Celebi is the Time Travel Pokemon. Cool." He then returned Celebi to his Poke Ball and set both of them in his belt alongside his Bulbasaur's Poke Ball.

Storm was looking at her pink-furred Mew and her shiny Celebi, playing with them. Slayer decided to play with his Mew and Celebi also, the both of them enjoying the interaction, and soon forming a bond with the Pokemon.

After several hours, the Pokemon were returned to their Poke Balls, set on their belts, and the two Trainers left the Pokemon Center to get some more Poke Balls over at the Poke Mart. However, they couldn't get any because the clerk had called them over.

"Did you guys come from Pallet Town?" He asked, putting a parcel onto the desk. "Professor Oak's order came in, will you take it to him?" Slayer nodded as he took the Parcel and put it into his backpack, in the Key Items compartment before leaving the Poke Mart with Storm, her hand in his.

They then left the Poke Mart and headed back down Route 1 back to Pallet Town, soon arriving a few minutes later, their destination ahead as they saw the back of Professor Oak's lab building. They walked around to the front door and went in, soon seeing Professor Oak as Slayer handed him the Parcel. "Oh?" He exclaimed, shocked. "This is the custom Poke Ball I had ordered. Thank you!" He said in gratitude. Slayer and Storm both nodded before leaving the Pokemon Lab.

However, when they were about to pass by Slayer's house, his mom stopped them both, looking concerned. It seemed like she had some news for Storm. "There's something you need to hear Storm. It's about your parents." She said.

Slayer and Storm went inside with her, not sure what was with Slayer's mother as they sat down at the table, also letting their Pokemon out to show her what they had in their party so far. Slayer always called her Mom, and Storm always called her Ms. LightStorm, however, her real name was Amedelia LightStorm. "So what is this all about, Mom?" Slayer asked her.

"Well, it's difficult to say, but I have to say it. Storm, not too long after you and Slayer left for Viridian City, a police officer came by your house, and...your parents...they've been arrested." She revealed.

"For what?" Storm asked, feeling a little bewildered.

"Child abuse, attempted theft of your own Pokemon, and for being part of a criminal organization." Amedelia said.

"Yeah, they deserve whatever sentence they get from those charges." Slayer said solemnly.

"They just got sentenced to death not long after you guys returned." She revealed.

Storm just nodded, feeling a rush of relief wash through her. "However, since you are now without your parents, I already applied for your guardianship, and I've been granted it." She smiled.

Storm also smiled. She had never been treated with so much kindness by Slayer's mother before, making her hug her. "Thanks...Mom." She blurted with a happiness she could barely contain.

"I also know just how much you both mean to each other. I can see it in your eyes. You both were meant for each other. The both of you can do all sorts of things together. Be on this journey with your Pokemon, as well as...oh, I don't know...dating each other." She said.

Slayer shook the initial first thought of what dating was out of his head. "What is dating supposed to mean anyway?" He asked.

"It's a process to find out, through getting to know the other person, and the other person getting to know you, if the other person would be a suitable mate." She revealed.

"Then I guess Storm would be the perfect mate for me." He said, smiling. Storm smiled, kissing Slayer's cheek to tell him she agreed, and also to tell him that he was perfect for her. Amedelia then got up from the table, currently wearing an apron over a green shirt and brown skirt as she went over to the kitchen to make lunch for the three of them, herself included. Amedelia was in her early thirties, she was five feet six inches tall, with a curvy, yet slim body any man would love, even though her husband was working all the time. She had brown eyes, and black hair tied into a ponytail as she stood over the stove with a spatula, making what appeared to be a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches.

She then got a couple of plates from the cupboard and placed them beside each other before using the spatula to remove the grilled cheese sandwiches form the pan she was using on the stove after turning off the heat, and placed one grilled cheese sandwich on each plate. She then went over to the fridge and got some grapes and a banana each, placing the grapes and the bananas on the plates beside the sandwiches and picked the plates up by the bottom before carrying them over to the table and placing them on it in front of Storm and Slayer.

"Thought you two could use something to eat before you guys resume your journey." She said, smiling at them. "Thanks, mom." Slayer said with gratitude as he picked up his sandwich. Storm nodded her thanks before she picked up her sandwich as well, the both of them beginning to eat. Within minutes, they finished their sandwiches and ate the grapes before peeling and eating the bananas as well.

Once they were full, Slayer and Storm said goodbye after putting their dishes in the dishwasher and headed back to Viridian City. Once they arrived, they immediately got some Poke Balls and some Potions before heading out to Route 2, then Viridian Forest.

They fought a few Trainers in Double Battles, winning handily and letting their Pokemon get stronger. After battling and winning against the last Trainer in the forest, Slayer and Storm wandered about in the tall grass until the both of them caught a Pikachu each. After training them against the Pidgeys in Route 3, the two Trainers knew they had to be ready for their first Gym challenge in the Kanto region as they arrived in Pewter City.

(A new challenge lies before the two Trainers as the Pewter City Gym looms in the distance. Will they be able to defeat Brock and claim the Boulder Badge? Find out on the next exciting episode of...Pokemon Alpha Red X!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon Alpha Red X**

**Chapter 3**

Another beautiful day began in Kanto's Pewter City as Slayer and Storm were making preparations for their first Gym challenge in front of the Pewter City Gym.

"Alright. I'm going to lead off with my Ivysaur. What about you Storm?" Slayer asked her.

"I'm leading off with my Squirtle of course." She answered, playfully punching Slayer in the arm, which caused Slayer to smile before they went inside the Gym, noticing there was only one Trainer that was in their way of seeing the Gym Leader.

The Trainer saw both of them as they tried to walk past and challenged them.

"You both are light-years behind Brock!" The Trainer gloated before sending his Pokemon, a Geodude and a Sandshrew into the battle.

"Go, Ivysaur!" Slayer shouted as he sent his Ivysaur into battle.

"Go Squirtle!" Storm shouted as she sent her Squirtle into battle alongside Slayer's Ivysaur.

"Razor Leaf on Sandshrew, Ivysaur! GO!" Slayer commanded to Ivysaur, who immediately obliged as leaves on each side came out in a storm and smacked the Sandshrew AND the Geodude, being super-effective on both. The Geodude, which was a Rock and Ground type Pokemon, fainted immediately because the move was super-effective.

Sandshrew managed to survive it however.

"Water Gun on Sandshrew, Squirtle! GO!" Storm commanded Squirtle, who shot water out of his mouth, hitting Sandshrew and finishing him off.

The Trainer was defeated.

"Light-years doesn't measure time, it measures distance!" He said, hanging his head down.

Before the two could advance to the Gym Leader Brock, Storm's Squirtle suddenly started glowing white, which made Storm gasp. "Is my Squirtle...about to evolve?" She asked as Squirtle's now white silhouette suddenly got bigger and started changing around. A little time passed, and soon, the light blue turtle had changed into a darker blue turtle with a bigger shell, white wing-shaped ears and a white curled tail. The first evolution of Squirtle, Wartortle, had arrived.

"Storm, you got yourself a Wartortle now. Just like I have an Ivysaur." He told her, smiling.

Storm smiled back as she returned her new Wartortle to its Poke Ball and turned her attention to Brock. "Let's take him down, and get our first Badge." She said calmly. Slayer nodded, blinking his eyes as he did.

They both walked over to the spiky brunet and prepared for battle.

"So, think you guys can take me on, eh?" Brock said as they faced him. "I'll have you know that my defenses are solid, which is why I chose the Rock type. Go ahead and challenge me if you dare!" He challenged.

Slayer and Storm both threw their Poke Balls, releasing Ivysaur and Wartortle. Brock released his Geodude and Onix onto the battlefield.

"Alright, let's do this. Ivysaur, Razor Leaf on both Geodude and Onix. GO!" Slayer commanded.

"Wartortle, Water Gun on Onix! GO!" Storm commanded.

Ivysaur released a huge number of razor-sharp leaves at Geodude and Onix while Wartortle fired a powerful blast of water from its mouth at Onix, both moves super-effective on the two since both of them were Rock and Ground types, meaning they had a four times weakness to Water and Grass-type attacks. Since Ivysaur used a Grass move, and it was a Grass-type Pokemon, and Wartortle being a Water-type Pokemon using a Water-type move, they both gained a one and a half times same-type attack bonus.

With just one turn, both Geodude and Onix fainted, leaving Brock with no choice but to award the two Trainers with their first Gym Badge.

"You took my defenses down real quick." Brock said, now defeated. "I commend you, and award you both with the Official Kanto Gym League Boulder Badge." He said as he gave Slayer and Storm a boulder-shaped badge, which was brown with gold trim around it.

They both put their first badge in their Badge Cases before bowing to Brock to thank him before walking outside the Gym.

Once they stepped outside, Slayer took out his Town Map from his backpack and looked at it, with Storm looking beside him. He pointed to Pewter City.

"We are here." He said. His finger then glided over the map to where the next city was, on the right. "The next city we should be aiming for is called Cerulean City. The next Gym is there too. Good." He said, seeing that there was a Gym there.

His finger then glided over the Routes that needed to be taken to get there. "We'll have to take Route 4 through Mt. Moon, then to Route 5 which will land us in Cerulean City. We'll train our Pokemon along the way." He decided finally. Storm nodded, agreeing with his decision before he put the Town Map away and took Storm by the hand.

Storm let him as they walked behind the Gym and finally headed east towards Route 4. They had also gotten a Hidden Machine which taught Cut, a Normal-type move. However, it was easy to walk along Route 4, despite the number of Trainers along it.

Once they entered the cave inside Mt. Moon, they walked around to get the layout of it. Meanwhile, there were two mysterious individuals, along with their Pokemon, hiding behind rocks as if to avoid detection. One of them was a woman with red hair that, if it hung straight down, would go past her white skirt down behind her knees.

Both she and the man with her wore a white jacket with a big red R in the middle. These two had two missions, one of them being to steal both Slayer's and Storm's Pikachu. The other one, a bit darker.

As Slayer and Storm finally made it through to the end, that was when they struck as they challenged Slayer and Storm to a battle. However, they underestimated Slayer's and Storm's battling capabilities, and were soundly defeated. They even got a fossil at the end before they headed out to Route 5, their Pokemon now even stronger than before as they arrived at Cerulean City.

Slayer wondered about the two Team Rocket members he and Storm fought against at Mt. Moon. "What could they be up to?" He asked aloud.

"I don't know. They're always evil." Storm said as they headed to the Pokemon Center, and headed inside.

(What could the two individuals from Team Rocket want with Slayer and Storm besides stealing their Pikachu? Also, will they follow our heroes beyond Johto? We will find out more as the story continues, but on the next episode will be the epic battle against Misty, the second Gym Leader in Kanto, so stay tuned for the next thrilling episode, of...Pokemon Alpha Red X!)


End file.
